Rosario yuri vampire
by elsword75020
Summary: It's Yuri (GxG). Summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kuro is a new girl at yokai academy she is an hybride,at her first day at school,she help a girl and a boy,moka and  
moka is a vampire and moka feel attracted to her blood an bite will meet mizore the ice girl,kurai the  
witch and hakume the succubus.

Today is my first day at yokai academy,an monster school.I was in a human school before,it was a little boring,my mom was  
worried if they discovered what i was here i am.I woke up,took the bus and i arrived,i was in front of a forest  
but i can smell monsters fragrance so i walked until i arrived,i am from a rich and well know family,the valette,i live in a  
big mansion with maids,my father died when i was six and my mother is on a business trip for 2months.I was near the school  
when i saw some person fight,it was one hybride who was attacking a vampire girl and a ghoul boy,the girl was gorgeous,  
i can smell what they boy was in big difficulty when he took the rosario of the vampire girl,she trasnformed and was  
a lot stronger than before,i was sure that she wasn't boy was on the floor and the girl very injured,the hybride  
was too powerful for them and i knew that if i let them continue like this,the girl and the boy will i rapproched my  
self, i saw that the girl was beautiful when she transformed but i prefere her normal self,i decided to help them.

Kuro:"Hey,why are you attacking them?"

they all turned they face to look where the voice come from

Teru:"I'm teru the hybride and i'm going to kill them and maybe play with the girl,but now with you too beautiful girl"

I hate this type of guy,he don't seems that strong it will be pink haired girl was looking at me with big eyes,i  
smiled to her and she blushed,cute

Kuro:"You not seem that strong mr the jerk hybride"

Teru:"Oh so you smell it? Baby i can tell you're an hybride who can tranform but where is your aura?"

Kuro:"Shut up,you have five seconds to let them and run away"

Teru:"I will rape you too"

1,2,3,4

Kuro:"Five"

I runned at him and gave him just a punch,he was incousious

Kuro:"I just hitted you like a mother do to her child,seriously"

The boy and the vampire girl was looking shocked at me and the girl began to speak

Moka:"Surprising,i have to say that it's the first time i see someone as powerfull as you,who and what are you exactly"

Kuro:"Thanks,that wasn't a big deal.I'm Kuro Valette and i'm an hybride,i'm a new student her"

Tsukune:"I'm tsukune and this is moka"

Moka:"Nice to meet 're a Valette huh,they are surprisingly strong"

Kuro:"Yes but i'm the most powerfull, is a ghoul that you surrely have transformed,and you're a vampire  
scelled by a rosario that you think only him can open,you must be one of his almost mates right?"

Moka:"Yes,you sure know a lot"

Kuro:" you please go to your normal form,i want to see two things:"

Tsukune:"What is it?"

Kuro:"You'll see"

Moka:"And what will you do if i do that?"

Kuro:"Ask me"

She came near me and sniffed me

Moka:"I've already taste hybride blood but your seems special,i wanna some of yours" She smiled at me

Tsukune seemed a little jealous but didn't do anything

Kuro:"Deal"

She took the rosario at her place and went back to normal.I looked at her and she blushed

Moka:"Thank you for helping us!"

Kuro:"No problem"

Tsukune:"So what did you wanted to see"

Kuro:"It's what i thought,you smell particular and you're cuter like this"

I could see tsukune boil with jealousy but i don't cared,moka blushed more than she was and looked away and what Kuro doesn't  
knowed was that the inner moka was feeling jealous

Tsukune:"Oh good,you wanted her back to normal to tell that? What do you think,that now you can make her back to inner moka  
? When i do that,she feel weak! And i'm the only one in this world who can do that cause we love each other!"

I smiled and laughed in my head

Moka:"Stop it tsukune,it's nothing she saved us"

Kuro:"Are you sure ?" I smiled and they looked confused at me

I took the rosario off and inner moka was was surprised and tsukune astonished

Kuro:"See?"

Tsukune:"How is it possible?!"

Moka:"I don't feel weak at all,you're very interesting"

Kuro:"Same for you"

Moka:"Just before we conclude our deal," She rapproched herself very close to me and whispered to my ear"Are you sure that  
Outter moka is the cutest?"

I have to admit it,it made me Tsukune,his lover flirting with an other person

Kuro:"You're the hot type and outter moka the cute type right? Hmm suddenly i don't know who is the cutter"

She smiled at me with a wrinkle

Moka:"I'm going to bite you,ready?"

Tsukune:"Moka! Don't even think of it!"

Moka:"Jealous ?"

Tsukune:"Maybe,but don't !"

Moka:"hmm,no"

She was just a about 2 cm of my neck and she was breathing on my neck,it maked me hot

Moka:"Wait what's this?" She separated her self from me and Tsukune was confused

Tsukune:"What's what Moka?"

Moka:"It's Outter moka,she was telling me to not bite Kuro because she wanted it and now it is like she is going to shows up"

I thought that it was strange but for me,it's not a big deal,those girls are interesting me more than before

Tsukune:"What ?"

Suddenly,She returned back to her normal form and the rosario wasn't the same,it was a blood color

Tsukune:"What is it ?"

Moka:"I don't know"

Kuro:"Hmm,let me see" I rapproched my self and was looking at the new was the same but this time,the color was  
red blood i know what it means and i think i might love it,i smiled

Kuro:"Funny,I know what is it but i think that not everybody will love it"

Tsukune:"What do you mean?"

Kuro:"Try to take it,the rosario"

Tsukune:"Easy" he tried to took off the rosario but,nothing it wasn't working

Tsukune:"What ? what did you do?"

Kuro:"Nothing,Ask moka"

He turned to face moka

Moka:"I don't know!"

Kuro:"Your heart know" I rapproched my self and taken off the rosario,contrary to Tsukune,it worked and inner moka showed up

Tsukune:"What's the meaning of that?"

Moka:"Is that so ?" She smiled lightly

Tsukune:"What?"

Kuro:"I know what but i let her explain you,I'm going to be late for class,see you later"

I was walking to the school but i listened to the conversation and smiled

Moka:"I'm very surprised,i thought that it was a legend but,it's see,the legend says that when a vampire is powerfull  
enough,there is a sign when he or she meet her or his soul mate and mate,and for the vampires who are selled by a rosario,  
the rosario become red blood like this"

Tsukune:"It can't be true ! we are mates"

Moka:"It seems that we are not and that we never loved you.I will let you know what think the other moka"

Moka:"She says that you don't have to worry, that it can't be true,she loves you,i think that she is wrong but i will let her  
know that by herself,me i know who i love"

Tsukune:"What? You are letting me alone inner moka? Thank you outter moka i love you too"

Moka:"I will try to catch Kuro like this,she can Inner moka out and explain her self with you" (She whispered,"but before,our  
deal,she forgot" she smiled

(Back to Kuro)

When i enter the school,everybody was watching me,some person whisper that i was "hot" or "sexy",the guys who just want sex  
get on my nerves,I enter my class and the teacher began to speak

Teacher:"This is Kuro Valette,an hybride she is going to be one of your classmates from now on"

Everybody was staring at me

Teacher:"You are going to sit here" he indicate me my place and a went to it,i can eared some guys telling that they wanted  
to go out with me or like they said,"Have a way with me" but i ignored it.I sat down and Three girls caught my interest,they  
Were staring at me too but one was staring hungrily at me,i might attract her,she was not very tall but not small too,with  
purple hair and eyes and a lollilop in the mouth,she was pretty,she is a second was staring at me with a little  
blush and i smiled to her,she was with blue hair,and blue eyes,even if she was blushing,she not seems that shy she was an  
ice the last was with white hair and gold eyes,she was trying to avoid eyes contact with me but i knew that when i  
was not staring at her,she all have more interest than the other to me and me too but no one get my interest like  
moka ,i eared a voice that i know very well even if i eared it just this morning.

Moka:"Kuro,take my rosario back,the other moka want to explain herself with tsukune after what you said,she don't believe it"

Kuro:"Oh really? She don't believe it? I was sure about it"

Moka:"Nevermind,You forgot the most important" she said when she satted next to me

Kuro:"Oh it is your sit?"

Moka:"Yes"

Teacher:"Welcome back miss moka,so this time you're transformed"

Moka:"Not for so long,can i just drink some blood before the class start?"

Teacher:"Oh yes,you want to drink some of tsukune's blood like always,go near him"

Moka:"No teacher"

Teacher:"Huh,that strange,nevermind"

Moka:"So are you going to respect our deal ?"

Kuro:"Sure"

Suddenly,Tsukune came

Tsukune:"So you was serious when you said that you know who you really love and that you never loved me ?"

Moka:"It seems so"

Tsukune seems a lot sad

Kuro:"Oh! I get it! He loves inner moka the most"

Tsukune:"Tsss" He went back to his sit

Kuro:"So who do you really love,huh?"

Moka:"Hmm i think it is an hybride that i have meet this morning"

Kuro:"Oh are you going to introduce her to me ?"

Moka:"It's you,baka"

Kuro:"I know" I laughed

Moka comes near to me and whispered "It seems that outter moka want it to but dont admit it,Nevermind,it's better to me"

I laughed and i felt her breath on my neck,everybody was watching us,with chock,and jealousy

Moka:"Here we go"

Before she could bite me,the three girl of before interrupted it

Hakume:"What is going on?"

Kurai:"You know each other?"

Mizore:"Why haven't you choose tsukune?"

Cute,it seems that they were a little jealous,i watched the conversation and moka looked at them

Moka:"Long story,can you let me eat?"

Hakume:"Explain yourself"

Kuro:"Hey,what's your names girls?"

They looked at me

Moka:"This is Hakume the succubus,kurai the witch and mizore the ice girl"

Kuro:"I knew what they were"

Moka:"Right,you're an hybride"

They looked surprised and i smiled

Kurai:"Hybride? It is not common"

Hakume:"What's your name ? And it is that's why moka wanted to drink your blood?"

Kuro:"No, ask name is Kuro,it's nice to meet three other cute girls"

The three girls blushed

Hakume:"Please to meet you,i'm agree with you meet a beautiful girl like you is very nice"

She sucked her lollilop and putted it on my ,mizore and kurai was staring with jealousy at her and me,surprised i  
blushed

Kuro:"Hot type too i see,by the way,this lollilop is very good i wonder why" i laughed and she looked with a hot face at me

Mizore:"Are we bothering you?"

Kuro:"Not at all"

Kurai:"So,are you going to put out that lollilop?"

I putted it out and re putted it in Hakume's mouth

Hakume:"Thanks for the indirect kiss,good saliva.I wonder what will it be if we do a direct this time"

Kuro:"You will know soon"

Moka:"HUHUM,why everyone is flirting with her seriously, story is that she saved me and tsukune against an other  
hybride with just a punch,she is the most powerfull i have ever i was a little flirting with her so tsukune is very  
jealous of her and might hate her if you three flirt with her too,the most interessant part is that she and i had a deal,if i  
come back to the outter moka,she let me drink her blood that smells so good,better than tsukune.

At those words,the girls were continued

So i've done that and here is the other part is that she had taken off the rosario and it had changed of color,a red  
blood meaning of this is that she is my mate and soul mate but outter moka don't want to believe it and she still  
think she is tsukune soul and tsukune can't take off the rosario now

All the class eared it and everybody was shocked


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, do you want the next chapter of yuri Rosario vampire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been ages guys! I'm sorry thanks for everything. Here you go !**

Tsukune:"It's wrong!"

Kuro:"Try to take it off"

Tsukune:"Shut up you! Or i will beat you right now"

Kuro:"You're not a real monster and you're so boring"

Those words made angry tsukune,and kuro knew it,she was not bad but she was a little jealous of him she was sure that the 4

girls were tsukune's almost mate and that they had ever kissed and also because he thought that he was very strong and that

he is the most luckiest in the world that type but he was not that bad and she knew it

Tsukune:"Wanna see what the not real monster will do to you?"

All the class was watching and an other teacher came to the room and told to the teacher to follow him

Teacher:"I won't be here until 20 minuts,you can go to the courtyard"

Tsukune:"Perfect,i wait you"

Moka:"Put the rosario back,the other moka want to come,our deal is for later"

She took the rosario back and all the class was out and mizore,hakume and kurai was trying to convince went out with

moka

Tsukune:"So ready?"

Kuro:"Don't wanna fight you"

Tsukune:"Oh but you're affraid,the winner has mizore,kurai,hakume and moka to him"

everybody was watching with big eyes

Kuro:"Sorry,i don't do deal like it,i don't force people like that and seriously wanna hit a girl?"

Tsukune:"I will not let you what you want and if i let you,you will get the big head"

Kuro:"Seriously,if you hit me,i will but very weakly or you'll die"

Tsukune:"Great so i have to hit you like that,you will not approch my girl and inner moka will love me again!"

Kuro:"Dude,i know it's not what you mean but,you're talking about them like if it was some heart of a girl is

something that you have to cherish,don't you know the chance you have to just be in their life? You have to protect them

even if you have to dead if you really love them,be here for them when they need it the most,show them how important they are

to you,make them happy like they make you happy,you have to love them like no one else can,make them fall for you more and

more everydays,they are not something that you can play with,in the contrary,you have to make them feel special and love

themself more,show them how the life is nice and that you will never let them go,you have to make their hearts beat faster

than anyone,open they hearts that was closed,be their last lover,show them that they are the only ones that can drive you

crazy like they do,let them know that they are the only ones that make your life colorfull and that even when times are hard,

everything is wrong,just ear their names or think about them make all of that disappear.I'm not going to tell you all about

it because it will take one hour but do you understand?

Everybody was staring at me and all the girls with a blush

Kuro:"What did i said that all shocked you?"

Tsukune:"I will kill you"

Kuro:"hey guys,what is it?"

almost all the girl screamed with a love voice

Girls:"SO COOOOL"

Moka:"God,my heart,you made it hot"

mizore,kurai,hakume:"SO BEAUTIFUL"

Kuro:"Ah,sorry i'm kind of poetic"

Tsukune:"My super technic will make you k.o for days"

Moka:"Please Tsukune don't!"

Mizore:"Calm down"

Kurai:"You will hurt her"

Hakume:"Listen!"

He was charging his special attack and i knew that it will do nothing to me so i didn't move

Tsukune:"FALLEN PHENIX"

I eared some "DON'T",they are cute.A storm recovered me and i waited for it to vanish

Tsukune:"You will not ever look at me now" He said laughing "Come girls"

Kuro:"Seriously,is that all?"

everybody was astonished,particularly tsukune

Tsukune:"How is it possible?"

Kuro:"WAIT,I HAVE MY SHIRT BUT NOT MY BRA"

I was blushing and i saw it was on moka's face,i felt embarassed end she was as red as a tomato,all the girls was staring at

her with jealousy and the boys with nose bleed.I runned at her and took it back,and hide it

Moka:"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kuro:"I AM SORRY FORGIVE ME"

Moka:"I-i-i-its o-okay"

Kuro:"Thanks god"

Moka:"But wait you are doing 105C?"

The boys fallen on the floor and the girls was all red,i was so embarassed even tsukune seems a little red

Tsukune:"How are you alive!"

Kuro:"Easy"

He runned at me and tried to punch my face,i stopped it with one finger

Kuro:"Sorry guys" i caught him with one hand and threw him on the wall,he was almost unconsious

Kuro:"I had hit you like nothing but i guess it will do it

all the people was shocked and it seems that the other classes looked at the "fight" too

Kuro:"go to infirmary,the class will start"

I went to the class like the other,but this time everybody was watching me with heart on the eyes

Kuro:"Sorry to have done that to your almost mate"

Mizore:"It's okay"

The class was silent and when it finished,it was the last class for today.I went out when i eared some scream and smelled the

monster,i runned where the fire was with the four girls and were destructed houses

:"WE NEED HELP"

I runned and saw 7 big monster ravaging the houses,it was some werewolf,it seems like they all were alpha.I began to hit them

With a medium force and they was all unconsious and ready to go to the monster earth prison

The four girl:"Amazing"

:"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP"

The four girls and tsukune:"But what are we going to do,our house was destroyed by the monsters

Kuro:"Hmm,you can come to my mansion,you can stay here until your home are reconstructed"

They were all surprised but smile

Mizore:"Thank you!" she jumped on my arm

Kuro:"No problem"

The other were watching with jealousy but said went to my mansion and they were blissing,i showed them my and

their room from now

Kuro:"So now,there are some few rules,don't destroye anything,my mother is on a business trip,tell me of what you are going

to do if it's important,Treat well the maids and don't do strange things to them"

Hakume:"Seems right"

Tsukune:"Yeah,yeah"

Moka:"Ehm,inner moka want to talk with you"

I'd taken off the rosario

Kuro:"Welba-"

She threw me on the wall and licked my ear,i felt hot

Moka:"Deal"

She bitted me and i started feel wanted to just kill me and the other,kill sensation was good,it was

the first time someone bited me,i've never bite before she let go of me,it was like i wanted more

Moka:"Jesus"

She bited me again and this time sucked more,i was hotter than before and Hakume took her off of me

Kurai:"What was that for?"

Moka:"Sorry,It was too good,i've never felt that attracted to blood before,i can't control myself"

Kuro:"It feel so weird to be bitten?"

Moka:"Yes and no,yes cause it feel weird and no cause you're surely feeling a lot than that and hot.I have stole your first

time" She smiled proudly

Hakume:"Maybe her first bite but not what i think,we will see"

Mizore:"Exactly,i will and don't try to bite her again"

Kurai:"In your dream maybe,yes don't even do that"

Tsukune:"Hey? And me"

Kuro:"I'm surprised,we all are virgins here?"

Moka:"Not for so long but for tsukune,who know"

he went to his room angrily

Kuro:"Almost time to eat,i have something to separate the two moka until you leave"

Moka:"My sister have done that too"

Kurai:"And what will it be?"

Mizore:"Is it some pendant?"

Kuro:"Yes,go down with tsukune guys,i will give it to her"

Hakume:"Right"

Moka followed me to my room and i gave her the was two moka

Kuro:"So,inner i will call you H Moka for hot moka and outter i will call you C Moka for cute moka

H Moka:"Seems good"

C Moka:"Y-you think i am cute?"

Kuro:"A lot"

she blushed and i kissed her check,she blushed even more

H Moka:"Hey,don't she loves only tsukune remember?"

For C Moka,those words means nothing,strange before it had a little meaning but now,meaningless

H Moka:"You are happy right? I,Mizore,Kurai,Hakume like more her than tsukune so,you will have him to yourself"

C Moka was surprised because she wasn't thinking that

Kuro:"Nevermind,let's eat"

We went down and tsukune immediately hugged inner moka,he even kissed her and she felt the things like before,nothing special

but for her it was "good",when kuro saw that,she was jealous but ignored everybody had finished,they wanted to play

to a game

H Moka:"Truth or Dare with this bottle of champagn"

they accepted and it began

H Moka:"Mizore Truth or Dare?"

Mizore:"Truth"

H Moka"Who you love the most?"

Mizore:"Easy,Ku-Ro!" she said with a smile

Tsukune:"What? But it is me"

Mizore:"No,Sorry.I'd always waited for you to choose and today i know that i don't love you"

Tsukune was chocked but didn't done anything

Tsukune:"Kuro,truth or dare?"

Kuro:"Truth"

Tsukune:"Have you ever kissed?"

Kuro:"No" The girls were smiling

Mizore:"Kurai truth or dare"

Kurai:"Dare"

Mizore:"You have to be my slave for today"

Kurai:"Seriously? Whatever"

Kurai:"Mizore truth or dare?"

Mizore:"Truth"

Kurai:"With who you wanna, know what i mean right?"

Mizore:"Ku-Ro~"

C Moka:"Stop,Don't do and say things like this near tsukune,i pass my turn"

H Moka:"So now,i will turn the bottle and if it choose one of you,you have to kiss kuro for 10 seconds"

Everybody was looking at her and they smiled

H Moka:"So who will it be ? SUSPENS" She turn the bottle and it was: C girls were jealous so was tsukune

H Moka:"Lucky"

Tsukune:"She won't !"

H Moka:"Sorry but it's the rule"

C Moka:"But"

H Moka:"Just this time"

C Moka:"Okay"

Tsukune:"Moka"

C Moka:"Sorry but i always respect what i accept"

She turns to me and stared at me with a big blush,so cute

Kuro:"Sorry,you love tsukune so you're not going to like it" I wasn't sure if she loves me or him but i think it was him

We was very close and everybody was watching angrily even H lips finally touched,i liked it,my first kiss i think

H Moka has done that because she thought that like this she will be disgusted and stay away from the beginning,C Moka

was a little shy with the kiss but she kissed me back and involved the tongue,i was surprised but it was so good

H Moka:"FINISHED" even if H Moka said that,she continued to kiss me for 5 more seconds before H Moka separated us

H Moka:"Hey calm down do you know what is five seconds ?"

C Moka:"Sorry" C Moka was amazed,she liked it so much that she doesn't wanted it to end it was so much better than tsukune

Mizore:"So,how was it?"

C Moka:"Th-that was g-good"

H Moka was surprised,she thought that she didn't like it so that make her angry

Kuro:"The game is finished,everybody go to sleep"

They all followed Kuro and went to their fell asleep ,And Kuro felt somethings hot around her,it felt

nice so she opened her eyes and blinked

Kuro:"What the heck?"

It was the 5 Girls sleeping in her bed,hugging quickly got up and cleaned her face in the bathroom,when she left her

room,she saw Hakume sitting next to her,she surely woke up she thought

Kuro:"Morning"

Hakume:"Good morning,where is my morning kiss?"

Kuro:"I don't know"

She stood up,pushed kuro on the sofa and sat in her,she kissed her with her tongue and Kuro didn't dislike were

kissing for about 10 seconds when the girls came and saw it,C and H Moka quickly pushed her away and stared at her angrily

H Moka:"Hey! Don't do that" Moka suddenly kissed Kuro too for More than 7 seconds,and C Moka felt so jealous that she knew

she wasn't in love with tsukune but pushed H Moka away and they all calmed was here and saw all of

it so he knew that all the girls wans in love with Kuro,he decided to leave the mansion

Tsukune:"I'm leaving"

Nobody stopped him and he left

Kuro:"He hates me"

Kurai:"Not his fault,all the girls he loved never liked him but love you"

Kuro:"Today there is no school so,what are we going to do?"

Hakume:"HMMMMMMM,Have sex?"

Mizore:"Good idea"

Kurai:"Like it"

H Moka:"It's a little speed but"

C Moka:"I will bit her like that,she will let us and want more,FIRST"

C Moka took me and closed the door

Kuro:"Moka,don't even if i would love it"

C Moka:"So where is the matter"

Kuro:"Shy"

C Moka:"So cute don't worry"

She pushed kuro on the bed

C Moka:"Who do you love the most?"

Kuro:"Don't know"

C Moka:"Really? She kissed her savagely and they eared the voice of the girls saying "NO,I WILL KILL YOU"

Kuro:"Okay,it is you"

C Moka smiled

C Moka:"I love you" She bitted her and was in heaven,it was so good,she couldn't help wanting was the first time she

had a blood like this,One hundred times much better than liked it,she was moaning and when C Moka stopped,she

kissed her


End file.
